


Chasing Red

by Ash_Remains



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Eren Yeager, But He's cute As f, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Hanji and Erwin are mates, He wants to pound that ass so bad, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk what i'm doing, It's 3 in the morning, Levi can't control his shit around Eren, Levi is a tease, Light BDSM, M/M, Mates, My First Fanfic, Omega Eren Yeager, Original Character(s), Petra and Oluo are mates also, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Eren Yeager, What Was I Thinking?, in heat, what is life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Remains/pseuds/Ash_Remains
Summary: Things between werewolves and Vamps have always been rusty since forever, but two great leaders managed to stop it once before. Centuries later and the forbidden rule has been broken by two naive young lovers. Eye for eye, tooth for tooth. with that being said, war breaks again between two clans, the Ackermans and the Jaegers. But what happens when both the leaders fall for each other ? In a society where each side wants to get their revenge by their hands no matter what. Leaders' words should be heard without any remorse, but sometimes their people rebel if what they say is against what they believe, and that's not good when it happens. At all.





	

**Year 1729. Transylvania.**

It all happened in a rainy, dark night.

  It was late and raining heavily, leaving nothing but the sound of rain drops hitting the ground fast, and angry, loud thunder storm. There was this silhouette of a man standing alone in the old opened area that was used mostly for executions in that time. He was waiting.

Upon hearing the sound of footsteps coming from behind, he turned around to face his new company.

"Your hearing sense will never fail to amuse me." said a low, deep voice.

"Your sneaking on people skills will never fail to amuse me." the other retorted jokingly.

"Let's cut the crap, Lupin. There's no use in roasting each other at times like these." he pushed his cape back, revealing his pale face. 

"Straight to the point as usual, I see. you're going to die not knowing what it feels to have fun, Dracula." said Lupin. He followed the other in action and pushed his cape back.

"Maybe I'll find enough time to have fun in the afterlife." the vampire pulled his blade out.

 "I'll make sure to pay you a visit there." Lupin smirked and pulled his stake out. 

"No, thanks. I'll pass." 

Lupin rolled his eyes and decided to drop it. "Whatever you say, old man. Got the letter ready with you?"

"Yes." the vampire took a scroll out from under his cloak and handed it to the other. "You?" 

"Da." they exchanged the scrolls. Each one of them covered the letter with their cloaks to protect it from the rain as they read it. 

"So, that's it all?" asked Lupin.

"That's it all." 

They hid the letter under their cloaks and looked at each other. 

"Pleasure killing you, Dracula."

"likewise, Lupin."

They nodded and launched at each other as another strong strike of light appeared into the dark sky.

That night was the end of unstoppable war between two races. Vampires and Werewolves. But nothing lasts forever, and so is the peace that fell upon them for centuries. 

* * *

**Year 2016. Illinois.  
**

  "I don't fucking care about our damn legacy, dad, OKAY?!" Yelled an 18 years old brunet, who was laying on his side in bed playing on his PSP. 

"Son, man up! playing video games, going on dates with whoever you want whenever you want, throwing parties, etc. these are not going to take you anywhere with your life. You're not completely a human to copy all of what they do, and do it." 

"I'm. not. marrying. _her_." 

"Yes, you _are_."

"No, I'm n--" The boy got cut off when the door to his room flew open, revealing a frightened looking brunette with her hand pulled in a loose fist to her chest.

"Mom?"

**" _The_** _**Ackermans... They broke the covenant.** _ **"**

 

And that was the end of peace, and the beginning of endless bloodshed and grief. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! thank you for reading <3 hope you guys enjoyed! Tho this part is short cause it's a prologue. Next chapter will be longer. But I'm not quite sure if I should continue it since it's Halloween time and the idea just popped inside my head after seeing a lot of Halloween ereri fanart. Anyways, hope you all had happy Halloween! 
> 
> P.S. (Da is a Romanian word means Yes in Eng.)


End file.
